


The Day of Love and Red

by ElizaXSpears



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, Crazy red head, Grell being scary, Horror, M/M, Valentine's Day, William being harmed because I love hurting him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-14
Updated: 2015-02-14
Packaged: 2018-03-12 08:34:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3350240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElizaXSpears/pseuds/ElizaXSpears
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You always did forget this special day..."</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Day of Love and Red

“You always did forget this special day...”

The office suddenly went dark, lights flickering before they died. Stared at the dark desk, his mind needed a moment to register the black out before he slid out this desk drawer, removing his lighter. With a flick of his thumb, he lit the candle on his desk he kept for occasions like this. The flame provided enough light for William to continue his paperwork though some squinting was required.

He assumed the lights would come back on in due time or the backup generator would kick in but the longer he sat in his dark office with just the flickering flame and ticking of the clock, an uneasiness began to grow. Now that he thought about it, he found it off he didn’t hear anyone outside, no voices.

Fingers of his free hand twitching every time the clock ticked, eyes finding themselves more glued to the door then his paperwork. Surely there should be some sounds; he even stopped writing to focus more on listening. No Humphries complaining about the lack of light for his book. No Slingby cussing because he ran into something. No Knox laughing at some idiotic joke and no Sutcliffe heels clicking against the floor to his office.

Nothing.

Not a sound.

William dropped his pen as he slid out of his leather chair, his own footsteps not even breaking the silence as he stepped to his door. His fingers slowly wrapped around the silver knob, slowly turning it to crack open the door.

He wasn’t surprised when he was greeted with inky blackness but he was surprised to see nothing moving and still not voices. He was tempted to call out but his nerves would make his voice sound shaking, almost scared which was of course ridiculous to be. All this was, was a black out and nothing more. There were no monsters hiding in the shadows, no beasts waiting to devour him. He was no child.

Closing his door, William returned to his desk. About to sit down, his arms were snatched in a bruising grip, yanking him back from his chair, shoving him against the wall, a familiar scythe pressed tightly to his throat. The teeth of the scythe making little holes in his flesh. “Sutcliffe!” he gasped.

The smile of the red was hardly ever pleasant but now, being pinned and threatened, the smile seemed even move sadistic. “Hello, darling.” The red head purred. “I’ve missed you. Have you missed me?”

“Let me go.” He demanded, trying to keep his voice even.

“Hush dear.” His other hand laid gloveless fingers upon William’s cheek, stroking his thumb over William’s cheekbone. “Such soft skin dear. I’d hate to ruin it.”

“Let. Me. Go.” He tried again, more sternly.

“I said hush.” Grell growled, shoving the blade closer to William’s throat.

“G-Grell.” He swallowed. “How did you get in here?”

“Mm, I have my ways.” He leaned closer, licking the blood droplets from the small wounds in William’s neck. “Sweet, unlike you.” He pouted. “Why did you always have to push me from you? Am I parasite Will?”

“I never said you were.” He reached out to push Grell back but the red head shoved the scythe closer, halting his movements. “Sut-Grell, please. We can talk, can we not?”

“Talk?” the red head scoffed. “How often have I talked and how many times have you shoved your scythe in my face?” he giggled at the position they were in. “Now look at is. I’m in charge tonight.”

“I think n-”

“Darling.” Grell warned. “You don’t want to get testy with me right now. I’m in no mood for games.” William never thought his last breath would be taken in his small, dark office. Grell shoved his scythe the rest of the way, slicing William’s head from his body. The bloody corpse crumpled to the floor with Grell’s scythe as the red head cradled William’s decapitated head in his arms. “Now look at us dear. I can finally stare into those gorgeous eyes without having to hear you lecture.” Fingers drifted through raven hair, red lips kissing a pale cheek. “Now let’s go home and I’ll make us a nice dinner.” But before he left, he did glance down at the body. Deciding to stay a bit longer, he sat down, pulling William’s body close, still cradling William’s head to his chest. “You always did forget this special day but now we can spend it together every year!” he kissed William’s pale lips, staring dreamily into half open, glazed over emerald eyes. “Happy Valentine’s day, Will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Um...this wasn't meant to be a Valentines day thing but...hey, I guess it is. Um...Happy Valentine's Day? Yeah, I was listening to Biohazard while trying to think of something to write and, um, yeah. This came about :P


End file.
